1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to devices used for turning-over and transporting workpieces during manufacturing, and particularly to an automated workpiece turning-over device applied in a production line for quickly and smoothly turning or flipping over and transporting a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manual turning-over of a workpiece for machining a front surface and a rear surface thereof is typically applied in factory during mass production manufacturing. However, it is easy to damage these surfaces of the workpiece. In addition, work efficiency of the manual turning-over of the workpieces is low.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.